Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 9 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
$ = 5 \times 9 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 45 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 45 + 80 $ $ = 125 $